


【飞唐ABO】味道（完整版）

by Yaoyao_only



Category: History3圈套, 飞唐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoyao_only/pseuds/Yaoyao_only





	【飞唐ABO】味道（完整版）

*全文5k+，阅读愉快～

*大概设定是文里有名字的都有abo属性，没名字的都是没有也闻不到信息素的beta（因为我懒

以下正文：

行天盟最近里里外外都在传着唐毅是假A的谣言，因为从未有人闻到过唐毅的信息素，开始只是几个护着内院的小弟在私底下调侃自家老大，慢慢就似病毒般传遍整个行天盟，就连平常有来往的生意伙伴也有听闻。

唐毅本对散发信息素不在意，可以前还能微弱地感受到omega信息素的一丝一毫，近来却发现自己似乎感知到信息素的能力都消失了，传言也有愈演愈烈的趋势，扰得唐毅烦闷不堪。

......

“估摸是信息素冷淡。”江劲堂拿着圆珠笔在桌上敲得哒哒响，眼神飘忽不定，“不碍事，不碍事。”

砰！

唐毅突然把桌子拍得震响，吓得江劲堂手脚蜷缩。

“你干嘛？”江劲堂捂着胸口狠瞪唐毅。

“治不好？”唐毅冷着脸，纵使认识了多年，江劲堂还是会不寒而栗。

“这...”江劲堂抚着胸口顺气，瞥了几眼手表，回答得漫不经心，“确实没法治。”

“我...真的没有一点味道？”唐毅少有地露出心虚的表情。

江劲堂趴桌上夸张地凑近唐毅，猛吸了一大口气，皱了皱鼻子：“其实有味道。”

“什么味道？”唐毅一惊。

江劲堂搓搓鼻子：“衣冠禽兽的味道。”

唐毅神色一凛，抓小鸡儿似地揪起江劲堂：“你最好尽快帮我解决。”

唐毅惯常的命令式语气依旧让江劲堂不爽，明明是个无理的要求在唐毅嘴里说出来也显得理所应当。

江劲堂翻着白眼正欲骂人，衣兜里的手机震动起来，顾不得和唐毅扯七扯八，扒开唐毅的手，嘴上打着哈哈就乐呵呵地往外走。

唐毅伸腿一拦，绊地江劲堂晃荡好几下才重新站稳。

江劲堂转头怒瞪了一眼正满脸幸灾乐祸的唐毅，深吸了一口气，扒着门框就朝外喊：“行天盟老大是假...唔！”

“活腻了？”唐毅斜睨着江劲堂咬牙切齿威胁道，“你那小叔公...”

“小叔公”三个字瞬间让江劲堂似被触了逆鳞般，急跺着脚挣扎出唐毅的掌控。

“行，算你狠！”江劲堂嘴巴一抹，牙帮厮磨，“我帮你去问问我家老头子。”

唐毅满意地弯起嘴角，整了整领结，认真地把西装的褶皱拍平，微微一偏头：“感谢江医生，先走一步。”

江劲堂盯着背影挺拔的唐毅，无声地做出口型：“衣冠禽兽！”

......

“阿飞，你...”赵立安凑在孟少飞身边嗅个不停，“信息素的味道好明显。”

孟少飞无力的摆动脑袋，眼下的青紫色明晃晃地告诉所有人自己精神状态欠佳，“我最近也睡不好。”

“是不是...”赵立安欲言又止。

孟少飞面上发窘，挥手赶走赵立安：“晚上还有行动，你准备准备。”

赵立安倒是一反往常的认真：“这种事拦不住的，阿飞你得尽快给老大请个假——要不我帮你去。”

“今晚行动很重要。”

孟少飞是个工作狂，加起班来不要命似的，每个在他手上的案子，不管大小都被打理的井井有条，偶尔碰上大案子，卷宗资料可以翻来覆去地把每个字都研究透彻。

赵立安见又劝不住，偷偷发了条短讯给石大炮报备了一声，掏出一个小纸袋就往孟少飞手里塞。

药片隔着薄薄一层纸像小火团一样烧得孟少飞手心发热，吃了抑制剂之后从内心深处蔓延出来的空虚感和不停从毛孔里往外冒的冷汗每每都折磨地孟少飞痛苦地睡不着觉，即使身体冷静下来，混沌中的大脑还是会不停叫嚣着“交配”。

孟少飞十年如一日地讨厌这种感觉。

......

夜里的空气还残留着白天毒辣阳光的温度，潮湿闷热，还伴着恼人的蛙叫蝉鸣。

唐毅站在酒吧门口松了松领带心里暗骂：该死的夏天。

唐毅深吸了最后一口新鲜空气，推开了酒吧的大门，震耳的强烈鼓点刹时就冲撞进耳道，混杂空气里弥漫着似有若无的烟草味，还有舞池里扭动的红男绿女投来的说不清道不明的眼神都让唐毅胃底翻腾。

“哟～”

不知从哪窜出来的Andy掐着嗓子叫唐毅，水蛇似的腰扭着就贴了上来：“想我了吗？”

唐毅见着眼前还是一如往常“妖精”似的人物，笑着单手搂住Andy纤细的腰：“事情办好了？”

Andy不爽地拍掉唐毅的手，怒目圆睁：“好你个唐毅，无事不登门。”

“钱已经在你账上了。”

Andy一听到“钱”字瞬间两眼发光，掏出手机看到入账提醒的短讯，画了浓重眼线的上挑眼弯得愈发勾人，嘴角上扬的弧度越来越大：“还好你懂事。”

“警察！都不许动！”

这声音不大却有力，像一颗炸弹炸得酒吧人群恐慌，混杂着时大时小的惊呼声，瞬间乱成一锅粥。

Andy扯着唐毅往吧台角落靠，翻着白眼骂：“你一来准没好事，这怕又是哪个不知死活的东西跑来老子的地盘撒野，把条子都惹来。”

“搜！”孟少飞举着枪，单手一挥。

这条毒品交易的线跟了半年之久，交易地点多变，嫌疑人狡猾外加反侦察能力强，抓捕一直扑空，今晚的地点是孟少飞好不容易拖线人查来的准确消息，已然下了决心要解决掉这个案子。

孟少飞眼睛扫遍整个场子，注意到吧台角落的两人，昏暗里勉强看出一个冷脸穿着笔挺的黑西装，一个模样媚气穿着宽大的薄黑衬衫，二人过分冷静的样子实在惹人怀疑，于是举着枪往角落走。

“啧，”Andy鼻子一皱，“怎么一股子omega发情的味道。”

唐毅盯着越来越靠近的小警察，从小腹往上涌的燥热感越发强烈，还有逐渐充盈鼻腔的信息素的味道。

是白兰地，肉桂香混着高度数酒精味，是唐毅一直以来很喜欢的酒。

唐毅惊得瞳孔都在震动，omega的味道第一次闻得如此清晰，这味道浓烈地让人头脑发胀，不由捏紧了拳头拼命抑制住心中那股躁动不安的气息。

孟少飞皱着眉，步伐逐渐变缓，越靠近那个角落，alpha的味道越发明显，明明是一股花的清香却有着强烈的侵略性，让孟少飞的心脏越跳越快，腿开始发软，浑身都微颤着冒汗，枪也险些举不稳。

孟少飞心道不好，一手慌着摸口袋里的药片，转身三步并两步就往酒吧外跑。

“唐毅，我闻到你的信息素了！”Andy尖着嗓子惊呼。

唐毅全身紧绷着，omega的味道太过于勾人，让大脑混沌无法思考，生理反应强烈到带着些微的痛感，警察慌忙逃跑的背影在眼中化成重影，只想把那人狠狠地抓住。

唐毅死盯着孟少飞的背影，跨着大步就赶了上去。

发情中的omega体力基本丧失完全，孟少飞跑出门了两步就摇摇晃晃地要跌倒。

唐毅一把扯住孟少飞，把人往酒吧边的小巷子里推。

巷子里昏暗静谧，唐毅把孟少飞压在墙上，彼此的呼吸声是巷子里唯一的声响，显得格外明显。

孟少飞反抗不得，手里抓着药片，声带颤抖带着哀求：“求求你让我吃药，好不好？”

唐毅猛呼几口气，晃了晃脑袋让理智回归些许，逼仄的巷子里却让信息素的味道愈发浓重，“白兰地？”

孟少飞无力地摆脑袋，单手用手指抠破纸袋子拿药，却失手将药片洒到地上，从喉咙深处发出一声压抑的吼叫。

“你闻得到我的信息素？”唐毅急切地问，手下用力捏住孟少飞的胳膊，两人的体温都烫得惊人。

孟少飞神智恍惚，点了点头，鼻腔里充斥的信息素好似在体内流窜，点燃身体里每一处的敏感开关。

“你叫什么？”

“孟...少飞。”孟少飞含糊不清地答。

作为一个发情中的omega，无法拒绝任何Alpha的信息素的“侵占”，生理欲望的强烈崩掉孟少飞脑中最后一丝理智的弦，索性破罐破摔就胡乱吻了上去。

孟少飞的嘴唇烫的很，毫无章法地亲，吐息间满是唐毅的味道，每一口的呼吸都像在吃药效强劲的春药。

本就是一点就着的情欲，尽管孟少飞的吻法烂透了，但此刻不断疯狂释放的信息素勾得唐毅控制不住地反吻回去，白兰地的味道本就醉人，此刻又参杂着诱人的香气。

唐毅显然是老手，单手扣住孟少飞的后脑勺，吻得充满了攻击性，近乎是在啃咬，舌尖撬开孟少飞的牙关，疯狂地掠夺每一处可及之地。

孟少飞招架不住这般强烈的攻势，被吻得腿软腰酸，嘴唇无法闭合，嘴角挂着晶亮还来不及吞咽的涎液，双手不自觉地寻到唐毅的脖颈虚虚地挂着，勉强撑着控制不住下滑的身体。

唐毅从嘴唇吻到耳垂，面前这个omega是第一个让他无法控制住欲望的存在，唐毅从来都厌恶不受控的感觉，可此刻竟是愉悦的，身体的原始欲望被激发，空气里彼此交织的信息素让体内的情欲发狂似的尖啸。

“我...站不住了...”孟少飞双手捏紧了唐毅的衣领，可身体还是无法阻止地往下滑。

唐毅一手搂住孟少飞的腰，半蹲下把人打横抱起：“你家地址。”

孟少飞反抱住唐毅，说话都不利索：“徴...徴鵘街1230号...”

所幸是深夜，街上几乎没有人来往，临街的霓虹灯照得孟少飞的脸忽明忽暗，眼睛半睁半闭着，脸颊泛红，嘴巴微张，像个醉鬼。

不，醉鬼哪会这般勾人。

唐毅半眯着眼，吸了几口微热潮湿的空气，大步跨着走到车前，把孟少飞塞进副座，孟少飞显然是坐不稳的，宛若一滩泥，歪歪斜斜地瘫在座椅上还不断往下滑。

唐毅屈身钻进车里，拉开安全带把孟少飞固住，孟少飞的吐息湿湿热热地打再唐毅的后耳根处，蓦地双手勾住唐毅的脖子，在耳边嘟嘟囔囔：“好难受...”

孟少飞嘴上说完，眼睛不可置信地瞪大，脸骤然又红了半分，忙收回手别在背后，一副心虚的样子。

......

孟少飞的家在老式单元楼里，楼下还有个旧铁门，唐毅一手抱着孟少飞打开门，楼道狭窄阴暗，分明是只准备让一个人通过的宽度。

“你们警察赚很少吗？”唐毅语气带着几分讥笑。

本瘫在怀里的孟少飞不知突然哪来的力气，挣脱了下来，扶着墙勉强站稳，皱着眉往上爬。

孟少飞开门的手抖得像筛子，努力几次钥匙都对不准锁孔，最后还是唐毅扶着手稳下来才开了门。

进了家门之后孟少飞像泄了气的气球，蹲在地上脱了鞋没力气站起来，干脆一屁股坐下，抱着膝盖发抖，散发的信息素都带着些许委屈的味道。

“孟...少飞？”唐毅不确定地叫名字。

孟少飞转过脑袋，眼睛里含着一汪水，像是刚哭过的模样。

唐毅半蹲下一把捞起孟少飞就往里走。

孟少飞卧室不大，那床比单人床大却又比双人床小，堪堪摆在房间里，显得如此合适。

床单上还残留着白兰地的味道，唐毅趴在孟少飞颈边贪婪地吸了一口气，惹得孟少飞抖地更厉害。

碍事的衣服褪得极快，不一会两人就赤条条地坦诚相见，孟少飞全身的皮肤都泛着红，像只熟虾。

“你们警察身材都这么好吗？”唐毅手抚上孟少飞微隆起的胸，吻着脖子恶意地咬了一口喉结。

孟少飞闭着眼摆脑袋，显然不想回答这种无理的问题，手上动作还有些推拒，可双腿却本能地绕上唐毅的腰，只想近一点，再近一点。

唐毅吻着脖子，手游移到孟少飞的后颈，拨开刻意留长的头发，摸到了微突的腺体。

“标记了...是不是就不难受了...？”唐毅声音低沉，在孟少飞耳边萦绕，像咒语一样蛊惑着人心。

“不行...”

唐毅一手探到后边，肠壁内早就湿滑不堪，发情的omega就像一道顶级厨师烹饪好的上等佳肴，色香味俱全，且备好了金勺银叉，唯等Alpha来细细品尝。

孟少飞咬着牙闷哼出声，后头的空虚终于被填得满满当当，是从未体验过的感觉，后边的爽麻感像电流一样流窜到身体的每一处，脑后跟也跟着发麻，还窜上了指尖。

唐毅耸动着下身，一下一下地撞，从缓慢地磨到快速的抽插，一手握住孟少飞捏紧的拳头，有一下没一下地亲，彼此的信息素都散发到了极致，还混杂着让人难以启齿的其他味道。

唐毅将孟少飞翻了身，一手把遮住后颈的头发往上撸，腺体大剌剌地就暴露出来，白兰地的味道就是从这不停地在朝外释放，凑近了闻，简直醉人到了极致，唐毅吻了上去，一口咬破了腺体，惊得孟少飞呼吸一滞。

唐毅抚着孟少飞的后背，像哄小孩般，喃喃如呓语：“只是临时标记，以防万一...”

翻翻覆覆不知过了多久，孟少飞累得眼皮子都抬不起来昏睡了过去。

半夜里，孟少飞突然惊醒过来，大脑仍然昏昏涨涨，眼皮还是抬不起来，恍恍惚惚看着一旁正睡得香甜的人，还来不及思考，浓重的困意又席卷而来。

......

孟少飞是被扎眼的阳光晃醒的，下意识地看向一旁，平平整整的样子仿若没人躺过，若不是空气里还弥漫着一股淡淡的花香。

胸口不知就涌上了股烦闷又委屈的情绪，虽然本就是一场本能使然的一夜，现在却连对方长相名字都不知道，孟少飞还是觉得胸口发堵。

孟少飞不敢再去回忆昨晚的种种细节，晃晃脑袋试图阻止大脑不停的闪回片段，果然全都是丢人又羞耻的回忆。

可房间里的味道诱导着大脑搜寻所有与之有关的信息，巷子里自己似欲求不满地主动吻又一次烧红了孟少飞的脸，忙拉开被子，慌逃出房间。

......

一进单位的门，几双眼睛就齐刷刷地扫了过来，孟少飞被看地浑身不自在，嘴角拉扯出一丝尴尬的笑。

赵立安忙挤到孟少飞旁边，又像只警犬一样嗅个不停，孟少飞心虚地屏住呼吸妄图掩盖些什么。

“昨晚...”

“没什么！”孟少飞急急地打断。

“阿飞吓死我了知道吗？”赵立安带着语气责怪，“你竟然不吃...”

孟少飞一手捂住赵立安的嘴，止住这一场让人浑身难受的“质询”。

“我奶奶养过这种花，”赵立安被捂了嘴依旧叨叨个不停，“叫小苍蓝。”

孟少飞心虚地放下手，一手不自觉地抚上后颈处。

咚咚，单位的门被突然敲响。

孟少飞神色微动，赵立安一手搓着鼻子，小声说：“小苍蓝来了。”

[end]

小彩蛋：

唐毅是被铃声吵醒的，迷迷糊糊地接了电话，Andy尖着嗓子在另一头叫：“唐毅！条子昨天把场子搜了个遍，倒是带走了几个喽啰，你那批货被翻出来了，从昨晚到现在老子电话就没消停过，全是来问货的，你赶紧给我弄走它！”

唐毅移开手机，防止脆弱的鼓膜收到伤害。

一旁的孟少飞呼吸平稳地睡着，睫毛似还带着湿润，头发蓬乱，除了脖子，身体上满布着细碎的吻痕，昭示着昨晚的激烈。

电话又响起来，是江劲堂。

“喂，我可是求爷爷拜奶奶地帮你去问了老头子，老头子翻遍了书，最后告诉你可能得遇到命定的omega才能解决这个问题，嘁...”江劲堂夸张地表达自己的不屑，“有没有搞错？这世界上还真有这种罗曼蒂克...”

不等江劲堂发表完长篇大论的“演讲”，唐毅半靠在床头，看了一眼睡着的孟少飞，说：“我遇到了。”

“嗯？？”


End file.
